


Kitty Cuddles

by Zombie_Elvis



Series: The Road to Recovery Universe [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddles, Donuts, F/M, Loneliness, Lots of cuddles, clingy cat boys, companion to Bedbugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Elvis/pseuds/Zombie_Elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wants to make Adrien happy. Midnight talks and a lot of cuddling happen to be just the way to do that. Enjoy the fluff! (Also a sequel to The Road, and To Recovery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cuddles

Ever since being injured, Marinette has come to two conclusions.

One, that Adrien felt that it was his fault that she was hurt in the first place. This made her a bit frustrated, because every time she tried to tell him otherwise, he would roll his eyes and change the subject.

The second conclusion was that Cha- no, Adrien, was very lonely. And very clingy.

Every night for the last week he had expected her to let him into her room as Chat, and then he would de transform and they would talk for hours. The subjects ranged from why you shouldn’t drink orange juice after brushing your teeth, to which was the best bot in Mega Strike II, to just how much Adrien was expected to do in his daily life.

The night they reached that last topic was a tough one, and lead to Marinette holding him as close as she could to express her love and deep affection to him. She hoped he could feel just how much she needed him through that hug, and just how much she appreciated him.

When she woke up the next morning he was gone, and there was a note on her desk with a little hard candy next to it. She inspected the candy, cracking a grin when she noticed it was a ladybug themed strawberry sweet.

Popping it into her mouth, she began to read the note.

Thank you for listening to me, Marinette. Sorry I couldn’t stay, there was a photoshoot this morning. Text me. -CN P.S. A sweet for my sweet.

Marinette sighed, giving a sad smile to the note as she set it back on her desk.

I really need to find a way to make him happy. Marinette thought to herself, a plan slowly formulating.

“Tikki?” She called, rushing towards her closet to get ready for the day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien had had a rough day. The photo shoot had lasted for hours, and then he’d been expected to go to a dinner with his father and a few of their associates. The meeting had been brutally boring, seeing as he was expected to sit there quietly and look pretty.

“Plagg, do you want to go see Tikki?” He asked, removing his over shirt and setting it over the back of his computer chair.

“Do you really need to see the girl EVERY night? It’s been a week straight, boy.” Plagg complained, chowing down on more camembert that was set on the desk.

“I feel at ease around her, Plagg. She makes me happy. She feels like home-” Adrien said, sighing while thinking about his Lady.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, Kitty.” A feminine voice said from behind him, and he looked towards the windows where a suited up Marinette hung upside down just outside of them. “May I come in?”

Adrien grinned as widely as he could, nodding furiously as he moved towards the window. “Of course!”

Marinette popped through the window, flipping to a roll and coming back up onto her feet. She then released her transformation, waving a Tikki before she joined Plagg at the computer.

“What brings you here, My Lady?” Adrien asked, moving to sit down on the couch. He then noticed she was carrying a backpack. “What’s that?”

Marinette smiled at him. “I’m here to make you happy!” She said, removing the backpack to take out a box that had her parent’s bakery logo on it. “I brought sweets for my sweetie.” She winked, her face slightly flushed from using that line.

Adrien stared at her for a couple seconds before laughing, his face pink and his eyes glittering with humor and fondness for the girl in his bedroom. “That looks great!” He said, getting up to take an eclair from inside the box. He downed it quickly, going for another as Marinette finished her first.

The teens quickly moved to sit on his bed, slouching over the box when Marinette revealed she’d brought out one of Adrien’s new favorite drinks in her thermos- hot chocolate. Using the paper cups she’d stored in the bag, she poured him a cup, saying “Sorry it’s not as hot as you like it. The commute was crazy. So much traffic.” and giggled.

“I know! Just today a pigeon cut me off, can you believe it?” Adrien joked, taking a long drink of the sweet drink that reminded him of Marinette’s balcony, her bed, her home… Her.

He thought he’d been in love with Ladybug before, but after the reveal his feelings had intensified. He was falling, hard, for this wonderful, brave, creative soul that sat in front of him, slouched over in sweatpants with her hair down and a little bit of icing on her upper lip. This girl who somehow made him feel like everything to her, which was amazing to think about because she was literally the sun, the moon, and the stars to him.

She smiled at him, and he realized she must have said something. So, being the eloquent model he was, his reply was “huh?”

Marinette giggled at him, and repeated “Do you mind if I stay tonight? My bed is getting a bit crowded. A stray keeps finding his way in.” Her face was almost the color of her suit.

Adrien smiled at her fondly. “Sure, you can stay as long as you want.”

He blushed when her expression turned a bit shy and she said, “So, forever then?”

He nodded. “Forever.”

Later that night, when the kwamis were cuddled up and the teens were talking as quietly as they could, Marinette moved her head onto his chest.

“Hey Minou?” She asked, sleepily.

“Yes?” He replied, staring up at the ceiling that was lit by the moon outside.

“I love you.” She said, yawning and snuggling into him more.

“Je t'aime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to say "I could totally take you on in a fight." and "I know." but it didn't fit the mood of the fic, so I changed it to this fluff. Also, if you see any errors in grammar or spelling, please tell me. Thank you! Enjoy! (Find me on tumblr as Zombie-Elvis if you'd like.)


End file.
